


Flash: College Crisis

by Pandora_Grayson, TheBatsAndTheBees



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: ALL SHIPS ARE WITHIN DESCENT AGE RANGE OKAY CHILL OUT, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barry's love life is wow, Crossover, Dark Character, Dark Past, Drama & Romance, Eobard has emotions and he doesn't know how to deal with this, Eobard: the secret slut, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harrison has the biggest crush on Barry here you can fight me, I love my dead gay sons, LGBTQ Character, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, Multiple Pairings, Oliver is a mess, Psychological Trauma, SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH AXEL I SWEAR, Ultimate Dad Len, amunet black is snake-y trash, barry is a soft boyo, headcanoned Shiba Inu Barry and Eobard, honestly listen to some chilled out beat while reading this...animal crossing music is good too tbh, honestly so much havoc in this story, i tried to be fun and honestly i just hope to god it worked, i tried to be unbias and ultimately failed but who cares, kind really gay, no one is fully okay, so many supermega references, soft, that sister Lisa, there's actually plot AND porn here wow, um you might feel really depressed after the story is done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:25:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandora_Grayson/pseuds/Pandora_Grayson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatsAndTheBees/pseuds/TheBatsAndTheBees
Summary: A Story following A young Barry Allen, as he decides to become room-mates with one his greatest foes, The Rogues, to figure out their intentions and reasoning for their life of crime. Unaware of his "second" identity , the group begin their journey together for what lies ahead in life. In all honesty, as long as they don't know his secret, what could wrong?





	1. Barry and The Inauguration

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want extra info like ages and mapping feel free to ask questions and let me know in the comments below. I will put them with the the bottom sections for notes. please also remember it is an AU so things are not completely canonly correct.  
> 

Central City University,  
educationally, a home to hundreds of the smartest mind in all of  
central city, being viewed highly for their multiple achievements, and endless amounts of medals in all subjects from math to football. To Barry, this was no surprise, he had been there for a whole semester now, but today was a special day. Today was the day, the moment he had worked for for a whole semester! His inauguration to Frat boy house… For nerds! Barry couldn’t do anything other than squeal at the top of his lungs at he looked in the mirror, paralyzed momentarily with utter excitement as he waited for his good friend, Leonard Snart to arrive. He had known the silvered haired boy since the beginning of his college days, having 2 out his 4 classes with him, and after 2 months of hanging out the frat boy decided to give the blonde a proposition to join his squad, and become what they called one of the Rogues. Barry was baffled, but also… A bit terrified. You see, while Barry was just your normal average nerd with his themed sweaters and bow tie, Barry was also a part-time superhero. The Flash as they called him, and the rogues were a group of baddies that he fought… Like on a daily frickin’ basis. I mean they weren’t bad people, they were just… Broke and in college which wasn’t a good mix. Barry could understand that as well, I mean he definitely was no Bruce Wayne Billionaire (cause Millionaire on his accord was apparently soooo last year), he just decided he’d work for his money rather than stealing it from banks all across Central. Either way, Barry decided to take up the offer when he realized the idea of knowing his foe’s struggles and past obstacles would aid to understanding their point of view better and possibly help end their constant but unknowing battle between each other. Now, Barry’s work to meet their standards had finally been made, as he answered the knocks on the door.  
“Hey, dork, you ready?” Leo chirped with a light smile, leaning against the door frame,  
wearing his normal navy blue parka (like the nerd he was). Barry nodded, messenger bag hooked to his shoulder as he locked his dorm room door. Barry could see Leo look him up and down, before quietly snorting.  
“Jeez, I swear, I look at you everyday, and every time it baffles me how much of a dork  
you are, and you sure as hell got the look for it,” Leo continues, hands in his pockets. Barry wants to be mad, but meh, it’s not really in his nature so he just pouts.  
“O-oh yeah,” Barry begins crossing his arms. While he does have an outstanding  
friendship with Leo, mostly of it consists of Leo being the older teasing brother, and Barry being the young adorable one.  
“W-Well at least I don’t look like a Siberian Husky in parka,” he spat back playfully. He wasn’t the best at witty remarks… Yet. Leo spat out a cackle.  
“Yeah, says the one who looks like a Shiba Inu in a bowtie.”  
“Uh-- I do not!”  
“Yes you do.”  
“Nuh-uh!”  
“Yeah-huh,” Snart spat back with sarcastic tone as the two went back and forth on their way to the frat house.  
“I’m gonna start calling you that now,” Leo mumbled with a satisfied but mischievous grin. Barry’s cheeks became red with fake frustration. He started throwing flimsy punches at the taller boy, only to collide into him as the train came to a stop. Leo gave a muffled giggle holding Barry to make sure he didn’t fall face first.  
“Awww, it’s okay, little Shiba Inu,” Leo cooed with another laugh as Barry gave up, letting the fabrics of Leo’s parka envelope him, Leo shaked his head in return.  
“Tsk tsk, Bar, I thought you’d put up more of a fight.”  
“Noooooo, I’m too tired… I had, like, a 37 page essay due last night, and I had fix my science project. And then I had frickity-frackin’ work too!”  
Snart had to take a moment to process what he heard and not burst into a fit of laughter.  
“Did you just say frickity-frack instead of fuck?”  
“... Yes...” Barry answered quietly with guilt from Snart’s parka. Snart was using everything in his power not to die of laughter. Dragging Barry out of the train-station, they made their way through the streets, eventually making their way to the steps of the place.  
“Now, I’m pretty sure some of them aren’t here right now, but you’ll meet most of them,”  
Leonard began, looking over at Barry. Barry gave a nod and a smile.  
“Yeah, man, that’s fine,” Barry replied with his normal cheery tone. Leo smiled back before opening the door.  
Immediately three things happened.  
First, someone threw a jolly rancher in attempts of hitting Snart, then everyone looked at the door, and someone screamed in the background. “THE FUCKING ICE STICK ARRIVED-- WHO THE FUCK IS THAT DORK?”  
It was at that meme that both Len and Barry stood confused until a woman broke the silence.  
“Big bro, is that him,” she asked from couch as the blonde laid against yet another blonde, the man seemingly focused on the computer in front of him. Leo’s tone became very father-like.  
“First of all, I'ma need you to take two steps back and get off of Zoom, he ain't your boyfriend for one, and two, yes it is.”  
Lisa quietly grumbled, leaning off of Adrian and sitting up straight, making the quiet blonde glance up from his screen for a sec.  
“Guys, everyone say hi to our newest frat member, Barry,” he continued placing a sturdy hand on Barry’s shoulders. Shortly after his statement, everyone awed in realization.  
“Ohhhhhhh, I thought you were just bring in private company or something,” Lisa started, making Snart fill with saltiness. Lisa got up and examined Barry, pulling him into the room as Snart retorted.  
“What do you mean, I don't do that,” he continued with a frown and crossed arms.  
“That's became you've got no game, big bro.”  
Everyone in the room winced at the burn she threw at her brother. He simply rolled his eye at the comment as she got close and personal with Barry, getting a good look at his features, making it quite unnerving for the new kid. Mick had surfaced from the kitchen, half of a subway sandwich in his hand as he plopped down on the farthest side of the couch.  
“He's kinda cute,” Lisa stated, kneading and pinching his cheek, as Mick and Adrian raised a brow and looked up.  
“Uhm… Thanks…” Barry muttered, with an innocent nervous chuckle. Mick hummed in thought, and Adrian closed his laptop to focus on the conversation, although Barry was sure he wasn't going to talk much.  
“He looks like a… He kinda looks like a Shiba Inu! Awww,” Lisa cooed, snuggling up against him, their faces being squished together. Mick nodded in return, repositioning his hat backwards as a sandy blonde strand fell out.  
“Don't be rude, guys and say your hellos,” Len interrupted before Mick could speak making him scowl before rolling his eyes. Lisa was the first to start, obviously, as she stepped back to place out her hand.  
“Excuse me, where are my manners. My name is Lisa Snart, I'm Len’s little sister,” she began as Barry properly shook her hand. She began to list off everyone currently in the room. Each gave a short wave as they heard their names.  
“There's Adrian and Mick on the couch. Over there in the dining room is Jesse and Axel. Marco and Digger are gone right now, I'm sure they'll be back soon. God knows where Roscoe is, but that's besides the point. Welcome to the Rogues, it's good to have you,” She rambled as Barry nodded. It was a lot of information to take in but he was connecting the dots at the least. Maybe when all of this was over he could mentally sort things out. For now he would blend in and try not to overthink things.  
“Anyways, please have a seat, so we can get to know you better,” Lisa cheered before pushing Barry over to the sofa. Adrian scooted over to give Barry some space as the blonde plopped down. 

Everyone had momentarily put a stop to what they were doing, Jesse and Axel putting down their uno cards, Mick turning off the tv, Adrian putting his phone down with Leo sitting next to him, and Lisa getting comfy.  
“So, Barry, tell us a little bit about yourself,” she mused, pinching his cheek lightly. Barry gave a quick hum, before giving a vague and wobbly answer.  
“Well my name is Barry Allen, Sophomore in the University, and I'm majoring in Criminal Law.”  
“Criminal Law? How come?” Lisa asked as she tilted her head, Barry could feel an eeriness in everyone.  
“B-Because, my father was wrongly accused and imprisoned when I was young, and I want to set things right and prove them wrong.”  
Everyone awed in understandment.  
“That's reasonable, man. Anything else we should know?” Mick asked with a smirk.  
“Like?” Barry asked, not even realizing he was fidgeting with his fingers in his lap.  
“Your skills, hobbies, um maybe likes and dislikes, or something.”  
“Well, my special skills are not limited to but include uh, viola, web design, sign language- gorilla sign language, and competitive ice skating… Very competitive ice skating,” Barry began to list, the crew tilting their heads at the odd list, that was, until Barry mentioned ice skating.  
“Oh my god, you like ice skating too?!”  
Barry nodded swiftly, with a small smile.  
“I do too! You know, me and you should go to a ice skating sometime,” she cheered, as everyone gave a slight nod of approval.  
“I mean, sure, why not,” Barry agreed only for another question to fall through.  
“What about your hobbies Barry,” Axel asked with a quirky smile.  
“Oh, well I do enjoy writing, as well as exercising, playing video games, just messing with science, I guess.”  
“Well, it seems like you'll be able to fit right in,” Adrian confirmed with a soft tone, making Barry smile. ‘Well that's good to know since he had been planning to move in’. Just as the thought passed by, Jesse intervened with same thought.  
“You are moving in right?”  
“Huh- Oh! Yeah, my lease ends at the end of this month for my apartment. I've already started packing.”  
Mick raised a brow.  
“Oh, do you want us to help?”  
Barry thought about the offer, before shrugging.  
“I mean, Snart already said he was helping and I don't have much to begin with. If you want to the gesture would be much appreciated,” Barry continued, his tone soft and respectful.  
“I don’t see the problem in helping, but since we do know that you’re moving in…” Jesse intervened with a nonchalant tone, tossing what seemed like a rubber ball repetitively, “you should probably get acquainted with the rules here, am I wrong?”  
Everyone glanced at Jesse before slightly nodding.  
“That is true…” Leo mumbled as Lisa perked up.  
“Ooh! By all means, I’ll give him the rundown of the rules and the house. You guys are terrible at it anyways, so let me do it!”  
Leo gave his little sister a quick glare before rolling his eyes, and sighing.  
“Fine, but don’t go into our rooms, last time, you stole everyone’s snacks and phone chargers.”  
Lisa shrugged in a nonchalant manner.  
“Whaaaat, sharing is caring, ya feel? You can’t give to the broke girl in need.”  
All of the boys (except Adrian) looked at Lisa will a full blown unamused scowl.  
“No!”  
Lisa sighed unpleasantly, before crossing her arms, and grumbling under her breath.  
“Greedy bastards…”  
At this point, Barry chuckled nervously, changing the subject before Leo could reprimand his little sister.  
“Well, uhhh, why don’t we have Lisa show me around, a-and maybe we can go out and do something, yeah? Maybe go out for some drinks? I heard that it was a recurring ritual for you to do when you get new members, no?”  
Everyone glances amongst each other before nodding their heads in an admitting manner. Lisa and Barry got up, with Lisa dusting herself off before looking over to him with a sigh.  
“Alrighty, let's get to it so we can go. You guys should get ready,” She stated looking behind at the boys. They got up at separate times, each of them heading their separate ways. Lisa and Barry headed upstairs first as she started to go through the rooms one by one.  
“Alright, Here's Digger and Roscoe’s room, then Marco and Mick’s room, Jesse and Axel’s, then Sam and Evan’s, Hartley’s, and at the end of the Hall is Len’s,” she began with a smile. Barry slightly tilted my head.  
“What about you and Adrian?”  
“Huh? Oh! We don't live here. Some of us are on and off in the group when it comes to living under the same roof.”  
“Oh, I see,” he hummed with a nod as they continued forth.  
“Here are one of the many bathrooms and the laundry room, and over there will be your room.”  
“Oh, okay, got it?”  
Lisa nodded, with a smile as she nudges Barry to head back downstairs. She showed him around to the dining room, the kitchen, living room, guest bathrooms, and finally the downstairs basement.  
“This,” she began, before grinned wickedly as she opened the door to a completely geeked out room filled with all kinds of tech.  
“This is the Mancave,” She finished, with a delighted sigh. Barry grinned, astonished by the sight he was seeing. This place was amazing.  
“It's beautiful, huh...” she murmured, her expression softening. Barry glances at her before looking around, as she lets out a deep breath, and somewhat stiffly turning to Barry.  
“Alright, buddy, here's the 4-1-1 on situation. What I'm about to tell is the necessities of knowing. First things first, friend zone Axel immediately, unless you want to throw rounds with James, Don't touch Digger’s Lucky Charms, Marco is sensitive so speak thoughtfully, and Mick and Len are constantly at each others throat because of their unannounced sexual frustration towards each other… And Adrian’s in the middle, unfortunately.”  
“O-Ok, I'll keep that in mind.”  
“Huh… Wow.” she mumbled with a small smirk. Barry gave a look of confusion.  
“What?”  
“You didn't ask…”  
“About what?”  
“Their sexuality.”  
“Oh! Well, to each his own, I'm not exactly straight either.”  
“Ah, I see. Makes sense. Well, you'll fit right in, Bear- can I call you Bear?” Lisa asked with hopeful eyes. Barry chuckled before nodding with an awkward smile.  
“Sure, not a problem, I don't mind.”  
“Yaaaay,” she cheered, colliding into Barry for a hug.  
“Welcome to Rogue, you're going to enjoy here, I promise.”  
Barry smiled genuinely at her words hugging her back lightly. As the two separated, Lisa patted his shoulders.  
“I look forward to hanging out with you more often, bro.”  
“Mm, of course.” Barry assured as they began to walk back upstairs to living room. Adrian, Jesse, and Len were sitting on the couch waiting for Mick and Axel. Lisa put on her bomber jacket and her shoes before banging against the wall.  
“Axel! Mick! Quit playing around with each other and let's go!”  
Jesse shot over a glare immediately, only for Lisa to glance him with a devilish grin.  
“You know I'm kidding, Jesse.”  
His glare only deepened, as she made a heart shape with her hands.  
“Love you too, big guy,” she muttered as she adjusted her shoes, using Barry's shoulder to keep herself steady. Everyone got up as the two came down the steps, exiting out of the house, and towards a club nearby. 

Arriving at the club, the loud but subtle music drowned the gang’s ears as they walked inside and headed towards one of the big semi-circle booths in the back. They sat down with Barry sandwiched between Mick and Len, Adrian and Lisa on one end, and Jesse and Axel on the other. They ordered drinks and began to chatter amongst each other. Barry mentally admitted to the fun he was having, as he, Mick, and Len geeked out about tech and science. Lisa and Adrian were chatting about something, and Barry was sure Axel and Jesse were either flirting each other or talking lover's talk.  
“Oh, hey, Barry, I've been mean to ask you,” Len started between sips of his beer.  
“I was hoping you have a chance to help me with some of my tech and gear.”  
“Oh! Sure thing, no problem,” Barry answered, as he mindlessly drank the beer, not like he could get drunk anyways.  
“Yeah, we could use an extra brain for our tech. Especially on Lisa’s ice skates,” Mick admitted with the raise of a brow.  
“Yeah those things are giving us such a hard time. Maybe you can put some sense into them.”  
“Sure thing, I’d be happy to help you guys out.”  
‘Because then I’ll know it's weaknesses’  
Before the boys could continue Lisa and Adrian entered into their conversation with the most random question.  
“Hey, Barry,” Lisa began with a giggle, resting up against Adrian, who didn't even seem to notice. The three of them looked over at as she began to talk.  
“What's your love-life like?”  
“My… Love-life?” Barry repeated in confusion.  
‘What's with the question all of the sudden?!’ Barry thought.  
“Yeah, you got anyone special in your life, or something? You know, that sort of thing.”  
“Well, I, uh… Y-you see…” Barry stuttered his face becoming a little flustered, as everyone focused on his anticipated answer.  
“I-I'm um… Single. I haven't really been looking all that much due to all my work.”  
“Awww, no boys in mind?” she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.  
“Well, just people in general, in all honesty. I like women too, I just don't really look at people like that…” Barry muttered out, making Len look over in surprise.  
“Barry, I didn't know you liked men.”  
“Well you never asked…” Barry muttered out, his face becoming more heated as they pressed on the conversation. Len ruffles Barry's hair, with a chuckle.  
“Awww, looks like I have to find you a friend now, huh, you little Shiba Inu!”  
“Whatever… You Husky….” Barry huffed with a sigh as he embraced Len. Mick chuckled at the two.  
“Well, Barry, I guarantee you, you're not the only one.”  
“That's good to know for starters,” Barry murmured, with a nervous chuckle, and even though he already knew, thinking about anything related to his love life was… Embarrassing to say the least.  
Len patted his hair with a soft smile.  
“I'm just teasing you, buddy,” he mumbled softly, as he order another round for the group.  
“What about you, Lisa?” Barry asked back, making Lisa perk up.  
“Huh? Oh, me?”  
“Yeah,” Barry egged as everyone looked at her, making her fidgeted for a second. She recovered immediately, clinging onto Adrian.  
“Sorry, boys, Adrian is my daddy,” she quipped as Adrian continued looking through his phone without reacting, and Len looked at his sister viciously. That is, until she kissed his cheek. Adrian immediately broke away from his phone, giving the woman a look of disappointment, and Len’s eye nearly twitched with utter rage.  
“... Why the fuck did you just do that?” Adrian asked in a completely calm yet disappointed tone. Lisa frowned and Barry was a bit surprised. This was the first time he heard Adrian voice with a full sentence. He knew this was the first day of meeting all of them but, still, he had seen them on campus and in the dorms, but Adrian almost never spoke.  
“What do you mean? You know I'm your favorite!”  
“You sure about that?”  
Lisa pouted, pinching his cheek. He was unresponsive to it. Len calmed a bit at Adrian’s words as everyone else chuckled and laughed. Just as the group began conversing about last week’s episode of ‘American Horror Story’, a pair of Brunettes came walking up, with a few gasps of surprise and cheer. Both Tricksters’ demeanors changed as they called out to their more beloved Mirror Master.  
“Ohhh! Sam, I missed you!”  
“Evan, pal, how's it hanging?!”  
Evan smiled in what seemed like an almost smug-ish and professional manner, while Sam was a lot more upbeat. Barry watched silently, his eyes aware and sharp, but his smile soft and caring.  
“Where have you guys been?”  
“We, uh,” Sam began nervously scratching the back of his head, only for Evan to continue, his Scottish accent a bit thick.  
“We had some business in Scotland. A short trip, nothing big.”  
Axel grinned with excitement as Len nodded, befuddled.  
“Scotland? Well, that was random but nice nonetheless, I guess.”  
“Did you enjoy it?” Mick asked as the two joined in on the booth.  
“Well, it was as good as it could get,” Evan answered with a calmer tone, his voice still seemed almost defensively.  
“I enjoyed it, the view was nice,” Sam spoke in a cheery tone. Mick snorted at Sam’s tone as Evan chuckled lightly, too.  
Sam pouted and although the lights were dimmed, excluding the neon lights of the club, you tell Sam was blushing.  
“How long have you been here anyways,” Snart asked with a casual smirk.  
“A few hours. Originally we were heading home when we saw you guys. We thought we sit down with you guys and say hi.”  
Sam nodded in a tipsy manner, as he giggled a bit making Axel following suit with. Evan glanced over at Len's direction, and caught sight of Barry, making him raise a brow.  
“New member?”  
“Um, yeah, Barry Allen,” Barry jumped in, placing out his hand. Evan shook his hand firmly, as Sam peered in.  
“Hiya, Sam Scudder and this my husband-- friend...hus-friend? Hus-friend. Evan McCulloch,” he sputtered, with a nervous chuckle. The gang laughed, as Sam buried his face in his hands.  
“Forgive him he's on the board-line of tipsy and drunk,” Evan muttered with a slight shake of his head. Lisa gasped with a few girly giggles.  
“Wait are you two…?!”  
Sam nodded swiftly, and Evan stopped the motion just as fast as it began, making Sam look at him in confusion, and then shake his head.  
“That's not for you to know.”  
“Well Sam seems to think so,” Lisa teased, making Evan's expressions get a bit cold.  
“Sam is drunk.”  
“I am not drunk!”  
Evan raised a brow from his otherwise dead-pan face as Sam stared back.  
“Can you tell the time?”  
Sam nodded in a fast motion before turning on the lock screen of his phone, as he attempted to literally talk to time.  
“I am not drunk!”  
Axel bursted into laughter hugging onto Sam as the brunette gave a honestly frustrated look.  
“He's really drunk, guys,” Axel cackled, as everyone attempted to muffle their chuckles and laughs.  
“Where did you take him?” James asked Evan, only getting a evil grin in return at the time.  
“... You know… Just to the Margarita Zone is all. Apparently the bartender was little crazy on the tequila part of the concoction.”  
Lisa and Axel gasped upon the news.  
“Oh my god, has he at least eaten?” Lisa asked in a entertained but worried voice.  
“I pray he doesn't puke or anything.”  
Evan barks a soft and quick laugh, not even noticing Sam’s closeness to Axel.  
“He’ll be fine. But we should probably head off soon anyways, before he makes any scenes,” Evan continues glancing over to Sam and yanking him over when he sees him getting too close to Axel. Axel frowns snuggles up against James.  
“Yeah we've been here for a bit anyways. We should all be heading home soon. We’ve got exams tomorrow,” Len stated, looking at his phone for the time. Barry had to admit, all the fun they were having for the past few hours was fun but it was getting late and he need rest for class tomorrow.  
After, about a half an hour of chit-chat, the group payed the bill, and headed back to the frat house. As they entered, Barry watched as James pried Axel from Sam and Evan carried Sam away. Len, Lisa, and Adrian went to chat in the corner before Lisa hugged her brother and headed for the door with Adrian and Len still chatting.  
Lisa walked up to Barry with a smile, and Barry could tell she was getting tired.  
“Hey, Bear,” She began, crossing her arms lightly. Barry smiled back softly.  
“Hey, you seem tired, Lisa,” Barry murmured with a quiet tone, making Lisa nod slowly.  
“We might be staying here tonight cause me and Adrian are tired.”  
“I can't blame you, I am totally worn out, too,” Barry chuckled scratching the back on his head lightly.  
“You gonna stay here?”  
“Maybe… Otherwise, I'm walking home alone. I don't mind going alone, I just know these streets can get rather shady at night.”  
Lisa was quiet for a moment, nodding ever so slowly, before turns over towards her brother's direction.  
“Hey, Len!”  
“Hmm?”  
“Can Barry stay, too?” she asked nonchalantly making the boy panic a bit. Len raised a brow in realization that Barry needed to walk home, too.  
“Uh- shit, yeah, that's fine.”  
“I can always walk home, Leo, honestly, I don't mind,” Barry insisted, with a nervous smile. Leonard shook his head.  
“Nah, man, it's good, you can stay if you want.”  
Barry's face was flustered, he didn't want to be a nuisance but he was exhausted. Leo gave him an insistent look, making Barry sigh and nod.  
“Me and Lisa will sleep in the guest bedroom,” he stated, making Lisa perk up a bit and grin. Len and Adrian glared at one another as Lisa and Adrian headed up stairs, leaving Barry with Leo. Leonard sighed and walked over to the slightly drowsy Barry, ruffling his hair.  
“Ready for bed?” Leo asked quietly as Barry leaned against him a bit. Barry only nodded with a quiet croak of approval. Since they first met, Leonard had always been like a big brother teddy bear for him, regardless of his defensive cold-heartedly nature towards most people. He could tell that Len was a bit agitated, he let out a long heavy sigh, but he hesitated in addressing the elephant in the room, as most do. Barry only hesitated because he knew that Leonard had been very sensitive when it came talking about personal problems but maybe talking was for the better.  
As the two went upstairs to Leo’s room, Barry sat on the bed and Leo went back and forth between the room and his bathroom. Barry slowly found himself swaddling the upper half of his body due to the freezing temperatures in the room. He waited as Len paced throughout the room, placing on his pajamas and fixing up his room before realizing Barry was waiting for him. Len stopped in his tracks as Barry put up a nervous smile, raising his brows.  
“O-oh, is it too cold or something? I can turn up the heat if you’d like.”  
Barry didn’t respond, only confusing Len.  
“Barry? You okay?”  
Barry only stretch out his arm, signifying the request for a hug. Len furrowed his brow in confusion.  
“You want a hug?”  
Barry nodded, shaking his arms in emphasis. Len hesitated, but proceeded forth anyways. Sitting on the bed, Len scooted forward with Barry pulling him the rest of the way over, snuggling up against the taller man.  
“What's wrong?” Len asked again, adjusting a bit in Barry's arm.  
“I was gonna ask you the same thing,” Barry replied softly. “You seem uneasy and fidgety. I know you don't like talking things out, but I still wanted make sure you were okay.”  
Barry’s words seem to sit in the Len's head as he remained silent. Barry could feel the uneasiness within grow a little in the atmosphere, and it worried Barry even more.  
“Leo…” Barry muttered, brushing a hand through his friend’ silver-dyed hair. Len only frowned with a sigh.  
“You're not wrong… But don't… Don't worry, Barry.”  
Barry shook his head slightly as Len looked up at him.  
“You know I can't watch you drown in you problems. I want to help you,” Barry insisted, his voice honest and sincere. Len looked away for a moment, taking one of Barry's hands.  
“I know, Barry…” he admitted quietly, and Barry squeezes his hand lightly.  
“Then please trust in me to help, Leo.”  
“I do… I'm just too afraid to admit the problem myself… But when I do, I promise I'll come to you,” Len murmured softly, his tone seeming ashamed and hesitant.  
“That's fine, Len, just… Smile for me, okay?” Barry pleaded quietly against Len’s hair and Len gave a swift nod. Barry smiled almost sadly as Len tore away from him and wrapped up everything, turning off the lights. Returning to the bed, Len pulled Barry over and ruffled his hair, his smile becoming a little more light.  
“You’re always a goodie two-shoes, huh?” he teased slyly, making Barry giggle a bit in his arms.  
“What can I say? It's just apart of my nature.”  
“I know, Bear,” Len mumbled in happier but still admitted tone. Len softly kissed the top of Barry's forehead, patting his head. He reached over for the lamp, turning the lamp of and snuggling up underneath the covers.  
“Good night, Shiba Inu.”  
“Good night, Siberian Husky.”


	2. Roy-Boy and Prov.Garrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogues deal with unexpected and unwanted guest Roy G. Bivolo and Barry has a chat with his team about the recent "events" of The University.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i meant to post this yesterday but the chapter still needed fixing so sorry guys, in hope you enjoy though!!

Barry and Len woke up with a bit of a scare as Lisa burst through doors, beaming with excitement.  
“Oh.My.God! YOU GUYS WAKE UP! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!”  
Barry and Len scramble to get up as Lisa jumped on the bed, and turned on the tv. Barry watched in a drowsy stupor, his eyes barely opened until a picture of his school burnt to a crisp appeared on the screen.  
‘Accident in Central City University, catastrophic outcomes’ 

Those words slowly slid across the screen, as both Len and Barry’s jaws slightly dropped. Lisa gave a look of ‘yeah it’s as bad as you think.’  
“School is cancelled for the next 3 days because of it.”  
Len looked at his sister, with a glimpse of disbelief before shaking his head.  
“I can’t believe this…” Len mutters under his breath, raking through his hair.  
“Evan doesn’t think it was an accident and neither does Mick,” she continued, as she fixed her hair into a bun. Barry gave a look of worry.  
“Oh no, I gotta check in with Prov. Garrick! See if he’s okay.”  
“Professor Garrick? Why him?” Len asked, with a face of slight confusion. Barry froze up a bit, before coming up with the best answer.  
“He’s u-... got me on a an internship, I need to check up and see if this will affect it.”  
“Oh, well that is important… I suppose you’ll be heading out soon then?”  
“Oh- no, he probably won’t available until the late afternoon.”  
Lisa frowned, ruffling Barry’s hair.  
“Will you be coming back?”  
“I can if you’d like?”  
Lisa slightly nodded, patting Barry and hugging her brother before she jumped to the door.  
“Well, let’s not just sit here! Breakfast is ready!”  
“What? Breakfast?!” Len questioned, baffled.  
“Yeah, I made breakfast!”  
Barry nodded in a surprise gesture.  
“You two better hurry up, you know Axel and Sam are like bottomless pits.”  
“Right, we’ll be right there,” Len cheered, as he stretched a bit and got out the bed. He rustled his hair a bit before heading to his bathroom, as Barry put on his sweater over his tee. He shuffled off the bed, trotted down to the stairs. Immediately, Axel and James were heard giggling away with each other, and Sam talking about last night with Evan. As he swooped around the corner, he saw Mick with his breakfast as he watched the TV, giving him a quick glance and hello, as Barry passed by. Entering into the kitchen, Lisa walked up to him handing him a big plate of waffles topped with whipped cream chocolate chips and strawberries. Barry’s face lit up with wonder as he took the plate.  
“Is this really all for me?!”  
“Sure is! Len told me you were quite the hungry hippo, so I made you extra.”  
“Wow, Lisa, you really didn’t have to, thank you so much.”  
“Awww, It the least I can do for our newest member,” She cheered pinching his cheek lightly. He sat at the bar counter, as Lisa handed him a fork and a cup.

“Milk or OJ?”  
“Oh-,” Barry began as he found himself with two others in the same sing-song tone.  
“OJ~!”  
Barry looked over as James and Axel smiled. Hm, they knew the reference too.  
Lisa glanced back and forth between the boys before nodding, filling the cups.  
“Okay...OJ for three then.”  
“Thanks Lisa, I honestly appreciate it!”  
“Yeah, Li, Thanks,” Axel pitched in with a chuckle. Lisa nodded with a smile, putting away the dirty dishes, and drying her hands.  
“You guys need to get this house cleaned, though,” she continued as put the ingredients away, mumbling under her breath, catching James’ attention.

“I swear ever since Hartley left…”

“I think our only standing ovation is Evan at this point,” Sam stated, causing the man himself to break his attention from his phone.  
“I only do deep clean in the places I’ve been so…”  
“You don’t get anal about everything else?”  
“Well...I try not to.”  
“Exactly, so you guys are cleaning the house.”  
The boys slightly groaned, knowing she was right.  
“Oh don’t act so sour, we don’t have school for the next three days,” Lisa quipped, crossing her arms.  
“And to think of the many projects that burn to ashes…” Sam muttered.  
“Yeah, that fire wasn’t an accident either,” Mick added, as he joined them in the kitchen.  
“Well, if we really have our suspicions then we should talk about it tonight,” Lisa declared, with a sigh.  
“Until then, I’m leaving to get some stuff, and you guys are cleaning,” she continued, as the boy nodded. She began to leave, giving Barry a peck to the cheek.  
“It was nice meeting you Barry, make sure the boys don’t make you clean,” she cheered, making the boy blush. She slightly glared at the rest of them.  
“If you make him clean, I’m gonna kick your ass.”  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“Good, now I see you guys later,” She cheered, as she left, heading upstairs to grab her things and go. 

The boys watched as she left before looking at each other and at Barry. 

“Well, you’re a lucky one,” Axel blurted out without hesitation, making Barry tilt his head with confusion.  
“Most people don’t catch Li’s heart that quickly to be honest.”  
“Oh, I see, I suppose that’s a good thing then, ” Barry muttered shyly, before finishing his pancakes. Barry hoped he hadn’t already made the boy’s jealous of him or hate him, but there’s expressions seemed otherwise.  
“Well, let’s not waste anymore time,” Evan spontaneously declared, with a clap, interrupting Barry’s train of thought, as he threw away his trash and cleaned his dish.  
“Let’s get to cleaning this house so we can be done.”  
Everyone hummed in agreement, making Barry chip in.  
“I know that Lisa said to not let me clean, but I’m still more than welcome to helping you guys.”  
James smiled at his gesture but shook his head.  
“Don’t worry about it, Bear, we got this! Besides, she would literally kills if we did,” he stated. Guess the nickname Bear had stuck to him.  
“Yeah man, last time we had Eobard vacuum after she said the same thing, and she tore us new assholes.” Sam explained with sigh. Barry’s eyes widened a bit with shock, as he nodded.  
“Right… then I’ll be sure to stay out of your way.”  
“Yeah just head back to Len’s room. He’s probably watching the news still for more details.”  
Barry nodded placing his dish in the sink, and head upstairs after excusing himself. As he went up each step his mind once again began to wander. Maybe what Mick was saying was right, and the school fire had been on purpose, he’d have to get to the bottom of it, but when it comes to who and why… Barry had a feeling being around the rogues would give him the answers he wanted.  
Just as Barry’s brain went into deep analysis, his body collided into what felt like another, snapping him back into reality.  
“Woah-!” A voice started, catching Barry from his fall, the boy instinctively stiffening. Barry looked up to find Adrian holding him, his eyebrows furrowed with concern.  
“Sorry about that,” he mumbled, as Barry’s face went completely red with embarrassment. Adrian’s brow now raised a bit.  
“Um, Barry...are you okay?”  
Barry felt his cheeks get warmer, as the only thing he could muster from his voice were stutters of gibberish.  
“S-Sorry, hehe, My mistake, uh, s-such an idiot- sh-should’ve paid attention.”  
Adrian placed a finger on his lips before Barry could continue, making Barry realize how much he was already rambling.  
“No, it’s fine honestly… and you don’t have to be such a dork about it either,” he quietly chuckled, helping Barry balance himself.  
“Dork?! A-A-Am I a dork about it?! I-I’m sorry, I’ll be less of a dork next time then,” Barry continued, his hand rubbing his forearm with anxiety, making Adrian shake his head.  
“No, you’re fine just the way you are,” Adrian spoke before ruffling Barry’s hair and walking past him. Barry nodded, his voice stuck in throat. He had always known Adrian, but their friendship and interaction were vague. A group project here, a brief conversation there, in honesty the one significant memory he had between the two was during his second semester of last year when they went to the coffee shop nearby the campus. He was very refined and soft, easy to talk to, and a bit of a sight for sore eyes. Adrian was very generous towards him, but towards others he was very cold and cut off, he preferred to be reserved to himself. Come to think of it, that was kinda how he met Leo. 

“Daydreaming again, Bear,” Leo quipped, snapping Barry out his thoughts again. Barry jumped a bit, before pouting in way that could only make Leonard awe with love.  
“Awww, It’s okay, it happen to the best of us,” Leo cooed pinching Barry’s cheek. Barry felt his cheeks get warm again, as he attempted to swat away Len’s hand. Len chuckled, before letting him go.  
“Alright, Alright, I’ll let you go.”  
“Meanie weenie,” Barry muttered, rubbing his cheeks. Leo barked a laugh before crossing his arms.  
“A weenie? Why a weenie?”  
“Because I said so… Weenie!”  
Barry stuck out his tongue, and Leo broke out into wild laughter.  
“Alright, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, okay! Forgive me, pretty please?”  
Barry gave a stern face at first, but his loving nature wouldn’t allow it, as he nodded, letting Len hug him.  
“Are you gonna getting ready to leave soon?” Len asked thoughtfully. Barry thought upon the situation.  
“Well… It depends if Harry’s up…”  
“Harry? Who?” Len asked in confusion. Barry chuckled before answering the question.  
“My friend, Harrison, you know from class, HR.”  
“Harrison Wells? Harrison?”  
Barry nodded as Len gave a look of disgust and displeased.  
“You’re friends with the upper crust trash?”  
Barry gave a serious frown.  
“Len! Don’t be so rude! He’s very sweet and kind.”  
“Yeah? Name one good thing he’s done that didn’t have a selfish motive to it,” Len argued, crossing his arms.  
“He paid all of my bills once.”  
Barry’s words settled in Leonard’s brain with great shock.  
“He… He what?!”  
“He paid all my bills,” Barry repeated, as Leonard scratched his head.  
“Who?!—… you know what? On second thought I’m not… I’m not even worried about this. Just my personal preference, he’s a bit of an ass.”  
Barry lightly punched his arm, making Len tense his arms a bit.  
“That’s because you don’t know him.” He murmured in a serious tone, and Barry knew he was right. The rogues as a whole were very closed off and selective and it cause them to be very judgemental at times, but their behaviors towards the matter showed that there was something that was missing from their reasoning. Len looked away from a moment before looking back with back at Barry with just as much seriousness with the situation.  
“Well, forgive me, Barry if I’m not the kind of person to give some people the benefit of the doubt,” Len admitted with no tone of true forgiveness. Barry tilted his head with a bit of a sigh.  
“Look, okay, I know you’re just being defensive about it, but I promise he’s a nice guy,” Barry added, giving Len’s hands a quick squeeze. Len said nothing as nodded, squeezing Barry’s hand in response. Barry knew Len was not one to talk, but he still couldn’t help but to wonder what was going through his mind.  
“Well,” Len continued heading out of his room. “Let me know if you need anything and and when you’re leaving. Lisa wants you back by tonight.”  
Barry smiled and nodded.  
“I’ll see what I can do, Leo,” Barry replied, as Leo smiled at him before closing the door.  
As soon as Len left, Barry set up the call with Harrison, his friend answering not even a second later.  
‘How can I help you, Allen?”  
Barry gave a quick chuckled before answering his question.  
‘Sorry I woke you up, you wouldn’t be up for a swift meet-up with the Prov at our usual spot.’  
Harrison was quiet for a moment.  
‘Normally I’d say no, but since it’s you I suppose I don’t really have a choice in the matter"  
Barry hummed a bit in apologetic tone.  
‘ Oh, Harry, you don’t have to go, me and Prov can talk alone. I can understand if you’re tired-’  
Harrison barked a laugh, before cutting Barry off.  
‘Barry, it’s fine. I’ve been up since 5 anyways. I know what’s up. Do you need a ride?’  
‘Yeah, uh, about that…’  
‘What, are you not home?’ Harrison asked as Barry shuffled a bit on the bed, sitting criss-cross.  
‘Yeah i decided to stay with a bunch of friends after we went drinking.’  
‘Aww, is it that frat house you’ve been trying to get into?’  
‘Yeah! It is, but I’ll tell you about it later. You need the address?’  
‘That would be nice, yes.’  
Barry playfully rolled his eyes but quietly giggled.  
‘Don’t worry I’ll get it to you. Check your texts when we’re done here.’  
‘alright , well don’t do anything stupid before I get there, and maybe we’ll get you some fresh clothes on the way.’  
‘Yeah maybe...anyways talk to you soon, bye.’  
With that both boys hung up and it left Barry to think to himself again.  
Clearly, there was a lot to grasp at the moment, but Barry was determined to figure it out anyways. The first thing on his mind was the second identity of his new found friends and what they meant about the fire that just destroyed their campus. Barry knew he was missing so major pieces to the puzzle, but whatever this was had the rogue on high alert and suspicion. Mick clearly mentioned something about it being done on purpose but by he was so suspicious of was unsaid. Clearly there was a third party but only the rogues had connection with. As far as his own second life as the flash, everyone was unaware of it and he’d rather keep it that way. The only other thing on his mind was everyone’s background, but he was sure to get it eventually.  
Sitting up, Barry ran his hand down his face in thought, only to naturally be interrupting by the sound of the door. Eobard entered in with Mick pushing him inside.  
“You two staying in here for a little while, yeah? We should be done soon.”  
Eobard sighed quietly before sitting down on the bed as Barry gave a thumbs up.  
Mick smiled before hearing a knock at the door making everyone perk up. The rather loud music came to a halt, as Sam answering the door, everyone huddling to see what it was.  
Unlike what Barry thought, a short guy, with Ebony hair and a quite the colorful outfit stood at the door. Immediately everyone quietly sighed as Axel and Sam stepped outside to fix the situation.  
As the two closed the door Barry looked at Mick and Eobard.  
“Whose he and what’s with the sour reactions?”  
“He’s Roy G. Bivolo,” Mick answered.  
“You mean the one from school?”  
“Yeah, he’s always trying to get into our Frat House...it’s annoying.”  
“Oh...I see. Why send out Sam and Axel?”  
“They’re the nicest out of all of us. Last time, we sent James and Evan out there, and James had to drag Evan back in,” Eobard answered this time. So Roy must’ve come here often, huh.  
Peering from the upstairs area, Barry could see the displeased look amongst the boys face as they each waited for their two friends to return. Slowly, the crew shortly found themselves allowing their curiosity to consume themselves as they creeped closer to the door, quietly eavesdropping in on the conversation, and peeping through the side windows.

“O-Oh hey, Sam, hey Axel. I-Is Len there?”  
Axel said nothing keeping a poker face behind his crazy sunglasses, simply swinging his head over and tilting his glasses down to give him a look that simply read: ‘Y’all better talk to him before I do, Cause i’ma hurt his feelings’. Sam sighed, looking at Axel and then back at Roy with hesitation.  
“Uh, hey, Roy...sorry Len isn’t here a-at the moment, but maybe we can relay a message or something…”  
“Yeah, that’d be really really great actually,” Roy cheered nervously, before hand him a paper. Sam took and Axel immediately followed up with a very cruel choice of words for departure, before yanking Sam back inside, everyone scatter as the door opened.  
“‘Kay, great, thanks, bye. Don’t bother returning.”  
As Axel closed the door and locked it, Barry watched as everyone sighed with relief, huddling around the two to hear their reaction.  
“Thanks for helping me dodge a bullet, Sam,” Leo started, as everyone agreed in unison.  
“If It weren’t for Axel, I probably would’ve never left.”  
“Bitch please, if it weren’t the fact that the old man across the street was looking at me like some sort of eye candy, this would’ve lasted a lot longer.”  
Sam snorted.  
“No one told you to wear booty short in public.”  
“I wear whatever the fuck I want, okay.”  
Everyone started laughing.  
“Hey, at least some people think your eye candy. You could be ugly as shit to the whole world instead,” Mick pitched in.  
“Yeah, but a 90 year old man looking at me like he wants to strap me to a bed and fuck my doggie style is not ideal for me.”

At this point, most everyone has bursted into laughter, before Sam chided in.

“That old man does have a sketchy and fair share of lewd history with everyone in this house, though.”

“He has?! Like what,” Barry asked curiously, causing everyone to get wild up.

“Where do we begin,” Mick started, before Len chided in.

“Oh! He asked me for some dick pic once!”  
James was next.  
“He asked me If I was a prostitute!”  
Then came Evan.  
“He wanted me and Sam to make him a sex tape.”  
Mick added on.  
“He wanted me to let him be my sugar daddy.”  
Axel followed up.  
“He wanted me to dress up in lingerie and and facecam him.”  
Sam could barely get a full sentence out with bursting into laughter.  
“He uh...we prank him into calling and thinking we were some random lady who wanted to have phone sex.”

Barry was completely baffled, as he gasped with a chuckle.

“He someone contacted me on my email account too,” Adrian admitted, causing everyone to gasp in curiosity.  
“What did he do,” Len asked, as everyone looked at the blonde.  
“He wanted me to send nudes, and then ask me if I wanted like Viagra or something,” Adrian answered, causing everyone to snort and giggle.  
“That’s got to be the weirdest thing ever,” Barry laughed. “Why not doing anything about it.”  
“Well,” Leo began. “We thought about just calling the cops amongst other things but it just was way too fun to actually take action, but anyways, Roy’s gone and we need to get back cleaning.”  
Everyone nodded turning back to their designated area, with Barry and Adrian heading back up stairs. If the timing wasn’t any better timing, Barry felt his phone buzz. Reading the message, Barry hurried his pace, gathering his leftover things up before heading back down, giving his goodbyes to Len with a promise to return. 

Rushing outside, Barry eyes met with a patiently waiting Harrison. Barry rushed over, Giving his best friend a quick hug, before they both got in the car.

“You look like a mess,” we’re the first words that slipped from Harrison’s mouth, making Barry lightly smack his shoulder, and chuckled.  
“Whatever, prep boy.”  
“I’m calling up Prov, and letting him know this meetup is delayed. You are not going with bedhead and pajamas.”  
“But Harry-”  
“No buts, you’re coming with me.”  
Barry couldn’t say no to Harrison, as the boys headed to his apartment.  
“So is it true? Are they who we think they are?”  
Barry nodded at Harrison words.  
“Yeah...Yeah they are, but there’s something more to them...something more to their picture.”  
Harrison gave a strange glance, as Barry continue to explain himself.  
“They act like normal people...just troubled. You can tell that bonds between one another have are strong and they have the capacity care but somethings disturbing them, both internally and externally.They Have a chance of showing a good nature they just need something to kick start them.”  
Harrison nodded slowly, glancing at Barry with skepticism, making Barry pout a bit.  
“I know it seems like the gullible thing to do, but let’s just give them a chance, please Harrison.”  
Harrison hummed in uncertainty as they came to a stop light.  
“Come on, give them a chance, Harry. Pretty please,” Barry begged, placing a hand on Harrison’s arm. Harrison was silent for a moment before a sigh escaped his lips.  
“Fine, but only because I trust your judgment.”  
Barry lightly smiled. Harrison was a stubborn one when it came to decisions, but it was always nice to know that at times Harrison was willing to put his stubbornness away to help and believe in Barry. Besides, no one else has ever really done that for him...not that he had much to go off of.

“On another note, our school...and uh, everything in it has been turned to rubble and ash and with it some of it possibly being the research on your little metahuman abilities.”

“I-I know, and that’s why I called up the meeting. To see what we’ve lost...besides there’s possibly a deeper agenda to it according to some sources.”

“Oh really,” Harrison began as he parked the car.  
“Yeah, but we’ll talk about it later,” Barry confirmed as the two got out the car. Heading up the stairs to his apartment, they continued.  
“I hope you don’t mind the wait, I’ll be as quick as possible.”  
“Barry there’s no need to worry, take your time.”  
Barry unlocked his door before letting Harrison in. Harrison stepped inside, looking around in surprise. The apartment was spotless and clean. Organize and decently decorated, it gave of this warm feeling as the smell of apple and cinnamon. Barry always smelled like that, apple and cinnamon.  
“It’s actually kinda...cozy… hm, interesting.”  
Those words caught Barry’s attention with curiosity.  
“Really? What did you think it be like,” he asked as he set his key in a decorative bowl. Harrison stood in the living room, his eyes still wandering as he answered the question absent minded-ly.  
“I don’t know… cool colors rather warm, more refined and suburbian...kinda like your mother’s house on sundays after she cleaned.”  
“You remember all of that,” Barry asked, as he headed into one of the farthest rooms, his voice becoming a little muffled.  
“Feels like all of that was just yesterday…” Harrison mumbled, before resuming his conversation.  
“By the way, i am not letting you jump the timestream ever again.”  
Harrison could hear Barry lightly laugh, as Harrison slowly creeped down the hallway, as he studies the small collection of family and friend photos strung against the wall. The place was homey, but almost in an odd sort of way, but it didn’t bother him. Harrison perked up a bit at the sound of the shower, before heading back to the living room. Sitting down on the comfy loveseat, to inform Professor Garrick on a good meet up time, Barry’s voice filling the rooms as he hummed a soft tune. Harrison couldn’t help but to smile softly, his mind hopelessly wandering to a more sentimental and romantic train of thought as the ringer on the dragged on. A few ring later, and Harrison’s daydream came to a disruptive halt as the professor came to the phone.  
“Hello there, Wells! How are you?”  
Harrison lightly jumped, stuttering a bit as he gave a semi-formal answer.  
“U-Uh, I’m doing just fine, professor, how about yourself.”  
“I’m doing just fine myself. I guessing you’re calling for our little meet-up?”  
“Yes, actually, We’re about to head soon Barry just had a few things to do.”  
“Ah yes, that kid always seems to be up to something, no doubt. Well, further said, I will be seeing you too shortly.”  
“Of course.”  
“Alright, well then see you then.”  
“See you then,” were Harrison’s last words before ending the call. A few moments later, Barry finished his shower and quickly got dressed. Harrison couldn’t help but to chuckled a bit as Barry came out.  
“Your glasses? I haven’t seen those since sophomore year.”  
Barry pouted a bit with embarrassment and what was an attempt of anger, his skin turning a bit pink.  
“I ran out of contact solution…”  
Harrison hummed with amusement, fixing his big circular frames on his face a bit before giving a small smirk.  
“It suits you...always has.”  
Barry gave a slightly goofy smile back, letting his friend fix his glass.  
“We’ll buy you some contact solution after the meet-up.”  
“You don’t have to-”  
“-but I want to,” Harrison cut Barry off before he could continue.  
“Barry, you know I’ve never had a problem helping you get the things you need. Today isn’t any different, We’ll get you some solution after lunch with the professor, okay?”  
Barry nodded with a defeated sigh.  
“I know, it’s just, you know, after a while I start to feel guilty, because I know I could never pay you back fully.”  
Harrison gave a sigh, before placing his hands on his shoulders.  
“Barry, look at me, I can assure you that there’s no need to feel guilty or pay me back, who you are as a person is good enough, okay, everything I give to you is what you deserve.”  
Barry pouted again in defeat.  
“When you put it like it makes it impossible to fight back.”  
Harrison gives a small smile.  
“I like to think i have a way with words,” Harrison admitted, before swiftly patting Barry’s shoulders, turning him and leading him to his bedroom.  
“Now, let’s get your stuff ready and go, I already called the professor, so we shouldn’t keep him waiting.”  
Barry nodded quickly and obediently with a hum.  
About thirty minutes later, the two were heading into the far too familiar cafe, settling down in the usual corner of the place, just by the window. The boys were meet with warm greetings, as their professor greeted them.  
“Allen, Wells, good to see you here.”  
Barry gave a enthused smile as he replied.  
“Sorry, it took us so long, I’m sure you know partially why I asked for meet-up.”  
Jay quickly nodded.  
“Was there something else other than the possible lost documents you wanted to discuss?”  
“Yes, but uh, we’ll get to that later. First things first, lay it on the table, what did we lose?”  
Jay sighed at the thought of what they genuinely lost, making Barry look back with doubt and worry. 

“We did lose an immense amount of paperwork, in which some were still uncovered, but most of them made it to the digital end of the process.”

Barry and Harrison sighed with relief.

“Are the lost documents replaceable for lack of the better word,” Harrison asked immediately. Jay gave a firm nod, making the two sigh again with greater relief. 

“That’s good. I’m sure I can help you recovered what has been lost, Professor,”  
Harrison assured, before waitress came to take their orders. Each of them placed their request, with the Waitress giving them their quick assurance that their food would be here as soon as possible.

As she left, they continued their conversation, almost keeping in mind their public area.

“So, Barry, what news do you have for me?”

“Oh, right! Well, I’m going to be living with the Rogues.”

“You what?!”

“Yeah, that frat house that wanted me in, they’re the rogues. So I’m going to stay there and assess them to see if I can...change their train of thought.”

Jay looked in surprise, looking over at Harrison to hear his reaction.

“Look,” Harrison began with an unsure look, “but he’s determined to find the good in them, and he asked me to put a little faith, so I will…”

“But,” Jay added in with a bit of a laugh.

“But if he’s put in danger, I won’t say I told him so, but I told him so.”

Barry pouted, pushing Harrison who couldn’t help but to laugh. 

“Look I’m sorry but it’s true!”

Jay joined in.

“Look I’m not judging kid, but you are walking on a thin line. Since the suspect is  
Considered innocent until proven guilty, I stand behind and help 100%, But when things turn south and we have to save you I won’t say we didn’t warn you.”

Barry sighed, but nodded. 

“I know I don’t expect you guys to follow 100% percent either, I just think it’s best we give them a chance.”

Harrison shook his head with a huff.

“You’re such a goodie two-shoes you know that?”

“Shut up, Harrison,” Barry muttered in appreciative tone, only to gain a smirk in return. 

“So does anyone know what exactly happened at the school?”  
The question came around as Jay recollected.

“Oh yeah! I don’t think it was an accident. Or least that’s what a lot of the Rogues are saying.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, they said they would be talking more about it tonight.”

“And why would they think think that?”

“I have no clue, that just what Mick said and he’s a pyromaniac so I think he would know better.”

“A pyromaniac?!”

“Oh, yeah,” Barry stopped mid-sentence when he saw the look on his Professor’s face.  
“Look, I didn’t say they angels, okay? Otherwise, this wouldn’t be a conversation.”

“Kid, you’re in over your head,” Jay sighed, resting his head on his palm, Harrison interjected, however.

“To give Barry the benefit of the doubt, they do seem to like him a lot.”

Jay gave an unsure look, as the waitress bought them their orders. 

“I’m just saying, they do seem to be a bit dangerous.”

“They probably are,” Barry admitted, “but none of them have shown any prejudice for me to be scared of them entirely.”

Jay took a sip of his coffee, before nodding.

“Well I suppose either way the choice is up to you.”

Just as Barry was about say something, Harrison phone went off. Checking his phone Harry cursed before looking up at the two.

“Uh, sorry guys, I got called in for one of my corporate meetings, so I’m gonna have to cut this short.”

“That’s fine,” Barry chirped, as Harrison called over the waitress. Jay gave a hum understanding, sipping his coffee before paying the waitress for his food. As if Harrison already knew, the brunette swatted Barry’s hand away from grabbing his wallet, as he paid the lady for both of their meals and tipped. Jay bursted into laughter as Barry quickly pouted, putting his banana nut muffin in the to go box they had requested. 

“I swear, if I didn’t know any better I would’ve thought you two were a married couple!!”

Harrison gave a thoughtful tilted nod, while Barry flailed with a blushing flabbergasted reaction.

“What?! N-No we don’t!”

“We kinda do,” Harrison countered looking over at the blonde, who was the color of a tomato. Jay simply laughed some more, as they packed up.

“You boys have a good day,” Jay chirped as Harrison pulled Barry out the cafe. 

“You’re such a mess, Barry,” Harrison sighed as the two got into the car. Barry playfully shoved him making Harrison giggled a bit.  
“I find satisfying to see you annoyed or frustrated,” he sighed with pure satisfaction, as Barry sat in the car with a frowned. 

“Awww, don’t be that way,” Harrison cooed pinching his cheeks before cleaning off the crumbs of the first muffin he ate.  
“You know i do because it’s funny.”

Barry looked shook his head with a huff.  
“You’re such a meanie.”

“It’s kinda my thing.”

Barry keep his pout as Harrison’s grin only got wider.

“Let’s go get that eye contact solution, okay?”

The way back to The Rogue’s place was quick, with Harrison leaving Barry at the Rogue’s door step with every necessity possible. Barry could help but firmly hug his friend, giving him gratitude before he left to his business meeting. Knocking on the door, Barry was a bit surprised to find the entire sleeping, with Adrian opening the door.

“What happened here,” Barry whispered, as Adrian glanced behind him and gave a curt nod. 

“Uh, Yeah, often times, cleaning ends with a long power nap before the return of the Queen of the household returns with ever persistent manner,” he replied with a quiet but nonchalant tone. Barry nodded stepping inside as quietly as possible. 

Barry looked on to see the boys all in their designated cuddle areas, with James and Evan’s heads resting against each other, as their boyfriends, Sam and Axel laid sweetly in their arms. Mick and Len laid on the couch, Len underneath Mick, with sign visible sign of Len’s struggles to make Mick do otherwise. There were two others but Barry wasn’t exactly sure who they were.

“Who are they,” Barry asked as the two quietly headed up the steps. 

“The redhead is named Hartley Rathaway, and the Hispanic is Marco Mardon.”

They sounded familiar, but Barry couldn’t place a finger on it.

Adrian offered Barry help as the two set his stuff in the spare room. 

“Digger and Lisa should be here soon,” Adrian continued, setting Barry’s bags in the closet and pulling out the blankets inside and setting them on the bed. 

“Digger? Like Digger Harkness, Digger?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay,” Barry hummed with affirmation. As they left the room, Barry crept down to stick his muffin in the refrigerator, as the boys in the living room tussled about. The attempts of peace and quiet however were shortly lived, as the Queen herself made her grand entrance.

“SUP, FUCKERS! WE’VE GOT WORK TO DO!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this one, Harrison's parts are my favorite. Did you get the "OJ" reference? if so feel free to comment on. Next Chapter is leading to something pretty serious so stay tuned for the next chapter, until then, see you in a flash!!!


	3. Fashionably Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who has the sauce tho?????

Chapter 3: Fashionably Late  
Everyone spontaneously jumped and screeched all at once as the look on Lisa’s face quickly went from sporadic to guilty rather quickly.

“Ohhhhhh. Were they?-...ohhhhh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know you guys were sleeping.”

Everyone in the living room groaned huffed and sigh, as she walked inside, heels clicking against the wooden floor. 

Axel was the first to complain, as he made an exceptionally high pitched whine.

“God-fucking-dammit Lisa!...I was having the best dream.”

“What was the dream,” James asked quietly. 

“Barry B. Benson became a god…”

“That sounds… pretty good actually…” James muttered, his voice still a bit raspy from waking up. Lisa simply stared blankly for a moment with disappointment before sighing.

“Well hopefully, this should make up for you lucid dream of an animated bee,” she cooed as she pulled out a bunch of fancy golden lined tickets, spreading them in her hand. Everyone’s attention changed rather quickly as the saw what laid in her hand. 

“You gotta be shiting me,” Evan muttered out, as Sam laugh in astonishment. 

“Haha, you wish. These are the real deal.”

The look on Lisa’s face was smug, more so than any look her brother could muster, as she lean on the couch. At this point, Barry finally asks the question.

“Tickets for what exactly?”  
Lisa gave a look of shock and surprise before she huffed a laugh. 

“My dear, these are the ticket to The Fantasia Ball, run by the one and only Amunet. Black.” Lisa spoke with a sense of poison and despise as she spoke the name. She continued. “She’s also our special little culprit for the school burning like the London-fricking-bridge.”

Barry hummed with thought. Amunet Black. She sounded like a vicious person. Perhaps she was one to take a look into.

Len looked up from his position on couch as Mick still laid on top of him. 

“Is this the part where you start pulling out outfits from nowhere, and begin to play Barbie: Fashionista?”

“NO-... Well, actually, yeah it is,” she quipped before looking around and stomping her heels. “Well come on, now, get your asses up so I can work my magic!”

Everyone got up at their respective times as Lisa snapped her fingers, her hips tilted as she rested her other hand upon it. The boys looked at each other as they huddled into this large radius within Lisa’s view. She gave a thoughtful hummed, the hum turning into as she started the count-off.

“god damn it, ADRI-KINS!!”

“WHAT?!”

“GET YOUR ANTI-SOCIAL ASS DOWN HERE NOW!”

“I’M A BIT BUSY RIGHT NOW, WHAT DO YOU WANT?!”

“BOY IF YOU DON’T GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE YOU’RE GOING TO THE FANTASIA BALL!”

“UHHH, NO, I’M NOT!”

“UH, ON MY BLONDE LOCKS YOU ARE.”

Lisa felt Adrian roll his eye from the the bottom the as he tipped his head out.

“WOMAN, THIS FOR THE GREATER GOOD OF MY EDUCATION!”

“GREATER GOOD?! ADRIAN ZOOM, I AM THE GREATEST GOOD YOU’RE EVER GONNA GET!”

Adrian groaned, before rushing down the steps, and abruptly stop at the last step. Meanwhile, everyone else is either stifling giggled or attempting to hide their grins, as they watched on.

“Thank you, sweetie. Now where we’re we,” she hummed as she resumed counting. She stopped at Hartley and Marco with a tilted head.

“When you two dorks get here?”

“Earlier this afternoon,” Hartley answered swiftly, making Lisa nod in understandment. 

“Ahh, I see. Well, then allow me, Mr. Hathaway, to your pockets a bit.”

“Mmmhmhmhm, why would you do that,” Hartley asked in a fakely sweet, sweet tone.

“Because you want to make me happy and buy me make-up for the rest of you so I can make you guys look beautiful, and because the last time I asked Marco, I had men who were from a third world country running drug cartels after me for 3 months, and to be honest, I’m not a fan of cleaning off bloodstain from my fresh new skate,” she explained with a smile remaining, quieting her voice when it came to speaking about the dozen of men she had previously slaughtered. Hartley’s face grew pale, before nodding and sighing.

“What do you need me to get?”

“Good boy, I’ll send you a list, you just go ahead and head out to the make-up store.”

As Hartley left, Lisa gave a certain glare to everyone that put a sense of fear in them, but curiosity and worry in Len. 

“Just what the hell are you up to, Li?”

“The fuck do you mean what am I up to?! Do you know what is about to happen? What happens tonight can make or break the 7 fucking year loop we’ve been in, and by the end tonight I swear to fuck if I don’t have heartless bitch’s head serve to me on a silver platter, or we don’t at least go begin this woman’s demise so help me god-“ Lisa voice was cut off went she felt a hand grab her own. 

Lisa slowly turned her head to see Barry’s hand taking her hand.

“Lisa… please calm down.”

Lisa looked on for a moment before she slowly began to soften a bit. She sighed, a look of guilt covering her face.

“I’m sorry, Barry, I didn’t mean to lash out in front of you like that.”

Meanwhile, Len gave a look of shock as no one said anything fearing she might lash out once more.

“Come on Li, why don’t you pick your first doll and send that to Hartley. Time is of the essence is it not?”

“You’re right, Bear. You’re right …. Axel your first since your skin complexion is closest to mine.”

Axel shrugged and walked away with Lisa without hesitation. As they went upstairs, Barry looked at the other members. There was a door heard before everyone let up and relaxed. 

“Len, what was that about?”

“I’m amusing Lisa’s hatred for Amunet over the years… it’s really gotten to her.”

“Just how sinister is this Amunet person?”

“Fucking terrible,” Sam intervened. “That bitch has publicly humiliated all of us too many times.”

Barry frowned, looking down for a moment before the door upstairs was heard again and everyone peered over the steps, as Lisa made her back down. All across her arms were hanger with elegant suits. 

“Alright guys, here’s your respectable outfits, get dressed so we can get this show on the road. If i’m doing your make up i’ll call you,” she ordered as took two outfits and headed back upstairs. Everyone picked up their outfits and went their separate ways in a moment of silence. Barry and Adrian went into the guest room, James, Evan and Sam went into Evan’s room, Marco and Hartley went into James’ room, and Mick and Len went into Len’s room with everyone having their own conversations. 

As Barry set down his glasses, the two blondes began to switch out clothes. 

“If you don't mind me asking,” Barry began in a timid tone, as he placed his pants and button up on. “What did Amunet do to Lisa that made Lisa‘s blood boil so much?”

Adrian was quiet for a moment before sighing with a sense of grief. 

“During Lisa’s senior year in high school, Amunet had humiliate her by cutting off her hair, and cutting open her shirt at somebody's party one night, in which, everyone proceeded to call her a slut afterwards for the rest of the year and bullied her,” Adrian explained, as he fixed his vest and button up. “However, that's just scratches the surface on all the terrible things she's done to Lisa.”

Barry finished fixing his tie, unaware of the frown on his face. 

“That's terrible…”

Adrian simply looked over with a sympathetic frown. 

“Be… Be careful around Amunet, Barry. None of us want you to be humiliated tonight if she tries anything funny.”

Barry glanced over with a nervous chuckle.

“What do you mean, Adrian,” he asked, tidying himself before giving a huff. 

“Just-... Just try not to go near her, okay?”

“Right…” Barry hummed worryingly, before looking at Adrian.

“Has… Has she ever done anything to you?” 

Adrian was silent as he stopped in his movement as if he were giving thought to the question.

“Thankfully, she's particularly fond of my existence.”

“well that's good to hear. I know that Lisa’s terrible experience may be forever scarring to her, but to hear that not everyone has been absolutely desolated by her gives me a sense of relief.”

Adrian gave a huff before smiling and shaking his head, and ruffling Barry’s hair.

“Your optimism makes me queasy.”

“I'm sorry!”

“Don't be. It just proves how sweet you are,” Adrian insisted softly before, walking out the room, making Barry blushed a bit. 

Meanwhile, Len and Mick sat silent in the master bedroom’s bathroom, as they eavesdropped on Axel and Lisa’s murky conversation.

“Lisa you're going to... if you don't….”

“how much…… before we get what….”

Mick looked over at Len with concern.

“what is she planning,” he whispered as he began changing shirts. Len shook his head, as he began to change as well. 

“i haven't the slightest fucking clue, but it's worrying me.”

“Don't be, Len it'll only make matters worse.”

“something tells me this whole situation is a bad idea,” Len muttered, making Mick look over at the half- dressed boy.

“you're putting little faith your sister right now, you need to calm down.”

“That's rich coming from the hot head.” 

“Dude-- do we need to finish what started downstair in the laundry room this morning?”

“What's that supposed to mean?!”

“When was the last time you had your dick sucked?” 

“As if you haven't been high dry for the past month!”

“Well, for a person who apparently been high and dry for at least a month, I seem pretty relaxed about the situation.”

“so what you trying to say, you've had sex with someone within this past week.”

Mick simply smiled. 

“I don't know you tell me, frosty.”

“i swear to god, Rory, that smart mouth of yours-” 

Len’s bickering was severed by Mick’s sudden kiss. Mick hummed as he felt Len’s face warm up. As the Shock situation began it's decrescendo Mick pulled away with a sigh.

“What about my smart mouth?”

“S-shut the fuck up, Mick.”

Mick barked a laugh, as he finished fixing up the last of his suit. 

“Yeah, maybe try going a round or two with Adrian tonight. That is normally what you're begging for all the time, right?” 

Len gave a guilty look. 

“Mick, you know that's not-”

“What? Not true. Oh please, if your not a bitch for Adrian then I haven't had sex at all this past week.”

“Oh wow! Low blow Mick! Low blow!”

“But it's true, and you know it.”

“You're just mad that it's him instead of you!”

“Okay, okay, but hear me out… I don't care.”

“Oh really?! Why’d you kiss me?!”

“Oh, ‘cause you look cute when your angry. You also shut up, so I mean, it's like win-win situation, I guess.”

“I can't believe you! You know- even for me, your levels of asshole-ry is getting to be pretty fucking high!”

“well, it's good to know what I do pushes your buttons. Now I can keep doing it.”

“EUUUGH-- you know what? That's it. What do you want?” 

“I don't want anything. You're just letting your temper get the better of you.”

Len attempted to say something in return but only stuttered instead. Mick simply smirked and began fixing up Len, who still wasn't close to being finished.

“Try loosening up a little, frosty. Leave the uptight asshole shit to me, yeah?”

Len said nothing in return as he looked away.

“you're cute when your angry, but cuter when you have a clear mind.”

Len gave Mick a look, before grabbing his collar.

“You know what? Maybe we should continue what we started this morning. You think my demeanor will change then?”

Mick raised a brow, as he finished buttoning that last button on his shirt.

“I wouldn’t count on it, Len.”

Before Len could do anything, a knock was heard on the door.

“Hey! Lisa wants you next Leo! So quit acting like a twink with Micky and get your ass out here!”

“SAY SOME SLICK SHIT LIKE THAT AGAIN WALKER, AND I PROMISE A DICK WILL NOT BE THE ONLY THING THAT'S GONE UP YOUR ASS IN YOUR LIFETIME.”

“HAHA, JOKES ON YOU, IT ISN'T!”

Mick literally bursted concerned laughter at that precise moment before Len peeked out from the bathroom.

“THIS WHY YOU'RE THE GROUP’S SLUT!”

“AND YET I WOULD NEVER SUCK YOUR 3 INCH DICK.”

“FAIR PLAY, AXEL, FAIR PLAY-- AY! MY DICK ISNT 3 INCHES, YOU TAKE THAT BACK!”

Mick continued laughing before leaving the bathroom.

“Hahahahaha, 3 inch dick, that's funny-- hey Axel when did you start getting so good at telling jokes?”

Axel snickers as he fixed his suspenders. 

“I've always been funny.”

“Who do you actually think you're fooling, kid,” a voice spoke, making Axel cringe on sight. 

“No one asked the ginger with no soul,” Axel groaned as rolled his eyes and slid down the staircase. Hartley rolled his eyes in return as finished bringing Lisa that last of the cosmetics. Axel pressed a quick kiss as he passed by James, only for the taller Blonde to pull him back over. 

“Well you're looking good, Axel,” James whispered, making Axel grin. 

“I thought I always looked good.”

“Yeah, but Lisa really did a number on you.”

“Oo! Lemme see,” Sam insisted, before settling next to the two on the couch. Sam took a closer look at Axel’s face.

“What the freak, she gave you whole glow-up, dude.”

“Well, she's always been good at cosmetics,” Axel noted, as he felt Sam leave a smooch on his cheek.

“Oh, Sam do you have the stuff?”

“The stuff?”

“Yeah, thee stuff.”

“ooooOoooOOoooohhhhhh… the stuuuuff. Uh Yeah, your stuff is downstairs. Tell Marco his package is waiting for him in my room”

“Gotcha!”

“Thank you!”

“Huh?”

Sam chuckled, as James failed to catch on.

“Don't worry, the fact that you don't get it is good.”

“Okay, now I'm concerned. What are you two up to?”

“None of the concern, babe,” Axel answered, as he left James’ lap and headed to the basement. Sam left as he went upstairs to him and Evan’s bedroom. 

“Hey, babe, did you talk with Lisa?”

“Yeah.”

“Are you playing a part in it,” Sam asked, creeping up on the scottish boy, wrapping his arms around him. 

“I don't see why not.” 

“...We should go out for ice cream after this.”

Evan gave Sam a questionable look from the Mirror.

“You had certain plans in mind?”

“Other than that no. I just want to spend time with you outside of work and school.”

“Cute.”

“Ice cream?”

“....Frozen yogurt,” Evan settled planting a kiss on Sam’s forehead. 

“Fine by me,” Sam cooed, before a certain woman’s screech to startle the moment.

“SAMUEL SCUDDER, GET YOUR BEAUTIFUL FACE IN HERE!”

“Oh, I gotta go, she called me.”

“No shit, Sherlock, and tell her to stop flirting with you.”

“Of course, master, would you like to include slaps at 10 paces to your command.”

“Make it twenty,” Evan insisted sarcastically, as Sam left the room, chuckling on the way out.

Lisa looked on in glee as Sam stepped inside. The woman had gone beauty guru crazy.

“Ooooooooooooooooooo, with you I have the perfect set of peaches and browns just for you,” she squealed grabbing his face, and squishing it. Sam attempted to say something, making her let go. 

“Evan says stop flirting with me.”

“Evan can go suck an Irish dick,” She began, set the boy down and placing on his foundation, color corrector, and concealer. “Shit’s magically delicious.”

Sam laughed dorkishly, as he Lisa moved to the next set of supplies.

“So what do you think,” She continues, a softer more sorrowful tone, “you think this is it?”

“I-I don’t know… this almost feels too good to be true… but I want this to be over and done with.”

Lisa nodded, quickening the pace of the process as she near the end.

“I’ve wanted this for so long that I can’t think about anything else. I want her dead.”

“Most of us are with you on that Lisa, you know that. We need her out of the way more than ever, before she hurts someone else.”

“Yeah…” Lisa mumbled. As she finished his face, Sam cupped her cheek.

“It’ll be over soon, Lisa, I promise.”

“I’m praying on it,” She mumbled before giving him the thumbs up as a sign of is completion. Sam sighed heavily before looking at Lisa. 

“Done so soon?”

“What can I say. You’ve got good complexion.”

Sam shrugged in agreement, as Lisa nodded in admiration. 

Sam got up with a stretch, before leaving the bathroom as Lisa called in the next person.

“Mardon you're next let's go!”

“No way, José, take Rathaway instead!” 

Hartley grimaced at the sacrifice before glaring at the hispanic. 

“I hope a scooter hits your ankle, you fucking traitor.”

Marco simply shrugs before fixing his hair and suit. 

“I'm not doing Lisa,” Hartley shouts making Lisa peek out the bathroom. 

“On my Gucci striped pants you are.”

“First of all, bitch, we bet on Lui Veton or Prada, second, on my freckles you are not putting makeup on me. These pores stay clean, sis, I'm not playing these games.” 

Marco backs him up with a simple and deep toned “yeah” as he peers out the door. Lisa glares at them with frown before slowly retracting into the bathroom to take care of her own make as the two boys nodded in victory.

“yeeeeeaaaah, yeah that's right. Pull out the DS cartridge sis, cause Barbie Fashionista is over, we playing My Sims now.” 

“My Sims? Really? Make it a good one at least.” 

“Yeah My Sims Agents.” 

“Okay but I only fuck with Sims for the wii first of all, way more to do in one than the other.” 

“Okay but like Tim…. With his candy shop and cute dog headgear,” Marco agrued, making Hartley squint.

“But what essences are you picking up? Did you get an entire jungle level!? 

“Okay, okay, but here's my thing…. Who was cooking that big dough with the boy Gino?” 

Hartley stays quiet, looking at the man before Axel passed by.

“Marco has a point.” 

“Shut up Axel. You could make pizza in the wii version.” 

“But could you eat it!? I think the fuck not. All you could do was eat spaghetti. Any food Items were essences you could only turn into wallpaper.”

“Okay, but I build my own house however I'd like.” 

“Okay, but that's not the point. The point is could you fuck with the boy Gino? Was he counting on you to serve the sauce!?” 

“W-Well, he counted on us to fix his house for that sake his business and bills.” 

“Yeah but that's the thing is he wasn’t trusting you with the sauce, and the sauce is forever,” Mick chimed as he passed by the group. 

“See!! It's all about the sauce! It's thick, hard to move, long lasting,” Axel quipped as Hartley growled. 

“Alright, men, it's time roll,” Len and Lisa called as the jogged down the steps. The three boys glared at one another before pristinely huffing and walking away. 

Although this night was already quite eventful, it's true potential was about to shine.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you want constant updates on the stories please feel free to follow:  
> https://dickiebird-graysontm.tumblr.com/ and https://giganticfrenchtoast.tumblr.com/
> 
> see you next chapter!!!


End file.
